Episode 163
Nakatakda is the one hundred sixty-third episode overall and the fifteenth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 1, 2017. Summary Ariana dies from the wound inflicted by Andora. The male Punjabwes were taken by the Etherians. While Lira and Mira were playing tic-tac-toe, Pirena chastised them again, and told them about her concern with the new saviors. As the Babaylan of Punjabwe was praying over Ariana, the spirit of Amihan descended upon her, and she revived. Ades was surprised, for she was just an ordinary girl, but Emre said not only Amihan's ivtre will choose her, but something else. The female Punjabwes think that Ariana had been chosen by Emre. Ariana was alarmed by her wound, but she was informed that she had just been resurrected. The Air Gem symbol imprints itself on Ariana's arm. The return of Amihan's ivtre was felt by Danaya, and she tells the others about this. Avria came to Lireo to spy on them. Ariana was instructed to go to Lireo, but she wants to organize a rescue mission for the male Punjabwes. Ariana dressed up for combat. The Etherians were still unsatisfied with their numbers. The Punjabwes attempt to escape, but they were foiled. In Lireo, the three kingdoms combine their forces against the Etherian threat. Transformed as Danaya, Avria casts some magic on the throne of Lireo, when she was disturbed by Mira and Lira. Amarro and Asval were getting annoyed by the resistance of Manik and Azulan. Andora reveals that her powers have limits, which is why she cannot pacify the minds of the new captives. When some Hathors escaped, Manik was able to escape as well. Ariana saves Azulan from Andora and LilaSari. Amarro catches up with Manik. Mira and Lira apologized to 'Danaya.' After some chat, 'Danaya' sends them away. 'Danaya' was annoyed that only one gem remained in the Gem Room, but decides to take it nonetheless. Manik demanded respect from Amarro, as a "Rehav." Amarro and Asval subdued him. Andora and LilaSari returned and subdued Ariana and Azulan. Avria found that she could not take the Air Gem so easily. Using her clairvoyance, Avria discovers that the Air Gem could only be taken by its worthy keeper. Lira and Mira noticed that Danaya had just finished inspecting the troops, and someone else might have pretended to be her. They take it upon themselves to investigate. Alena appears and saves Ariana and Azulan from Andora and LilaSari. Alena told them to escape, and wonders why LilaSari is with the enemies. Andora mind controls Alena, rendering her unable to move. LilaSari hesitates in finishing off Alena, and has some vague recollections about her past. Azulan fires his gun, distracting Andora and breaking her spell. Alena sings, causing them headache. Andora and LilaSari fled. Lira and Mira entered the Gem Room and find the Air Gem intact. They continue their search. Paopao sees the Etherians taking their captives away, and said that chaos has not left Encantadia. Danaya was reading some documents. Lira and Mira think that she was the fake Danaya and attacked her. Trivia *A picture of a scene circulated in external media where a red monobloc chair appeared when Mira and Lira are entering into the throne room while Avria, as "Hara Danaya", is about to cast the magic on Lireo throne. According to the official explanation, this picture is raw material, and never aired in any episode of Encantadia. References